This invention relates generally to a children's playard enclosure, and more particularly to a playard having an easily and selectively attachable changing table platform that, once attached, precludes relative movement between the platform and playard.
Playards are useful to contain and provide a safe environment for small children to sleep or play. Playards generally include side walls and a bottom floor made of fabric material or similar soft goods supported on a collapsible frame that allows the playard to be easily stored or transported. It is known to enhance the usefulness of a playard by installing a bassinet therein to provide an elevated sleeping surface within the side walls and above the bottom floor to provide easy access to the infant without requiring a caregiver to bend to access the playard floor.
It is also known to further enhance the usefulness of a playard by installing an elevated changing platform to position an infant at child at an elevated position for improved caregiver convenience when changing the infant's clothes. A changing table, which is generally rectangular in shape, can be supported on three sides by three upper frame supports of the playard. After the child's clothes have been changed, the changing table can be completely removed from the playard, or, in some embodiments, repositioned to a storage position exterior of the playard.
Connecting a changing table to a playard requires a secure connection therebetween to prevent unintended disconnection while the changing table is in use. Conventionally, the changing table is connected by resting it atop upper frame members of the playard and providing straps or buckles to prevent uplift of the changing table and the resultant unintended disconnection. While providing a secure connection, installing and removing a changing table relying on such connection means is neither simple nor convenient. Significant advantages would be realized by a connection means for attaching a changing table to a playard that optimizes structural integrity and convenience of attachment simultaneously.
It would be convenient to provide an improved connection means for attaching a changing table to a playard that is easily installed and removed and provides a secure connection when installed to prevent unintentional detachment.